


Shameless

by yxyoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxyoon/pseuds/yxyoon
Summary: 裡面放了什麼，他問。現在沒有喔，但等等要放這個進來。宮侑回答，手卻不安分地伸往佐久早的身體。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 16





	Shameless

佐久早聖臣一踏入家門看見的便是這幅場景。他的愛人幾近全裸的站在沙發旁，一條肌肉漂亮的腿就這麼踩在柔軟的椅墊上。宮侑背對著自己，在聽見開門聲的同時像隻受驚的貓般，猛地顫動了一下後才回頭。

「臣、臣，歡迎回來⋯⋯」

他自然沒有錯漏宮侑尾音沾染上的一絲嫵媚，以及那張帶著薄紅的臉所顯露出的媚態。佐久早挑眉，隱在口罩下的嘴角不自覺地揚了起來。他神色自若地走向廚房洗手，在將所有東西都歸回原位後才甘願走向等待已久的愛人。宮侑甚至已經坐了下來，只以譴責的目光瞪視著自己。

「這是什麼？萬聖節？」他伸手撫摸宮侑汗涔涔的臉頰，一雙眼幾乎離不開那人的身體。他雙瞳的色彩似乎變得比以往更加深沉，就跟扣在宮侑身上的皮帶一樣。指尖緩而輕佻的向下挪動，先是環繞住對他的脖頸，接著穿過他的腋窩將人緊緊錮住，然後再往下，避開胸前惹人憐愛的處所，卻停在肋骨使其成為牢籠的大門。

宮侑的身材算不上魁梧，身為運動員應有的肌肉還是有的，肩膀和普通男性一樣偏寬，但沒有像太平洋一樣壯碩，自然也與明暗修吾或是牛島若利不同。他顯得更加勻稱，腰是偏細，雙腿則像被造物主親吻過一樣，完美又令人愛不釋手。佐久早撫摸著被皮革勒起的胸膛，那處變得比以往更加豐腴並且柔軟，他沒忍住戳弄了起來。

「喂！不要戳！」宮侑發出了不滿的聲音。他對於整天獨自在家，戀人也沒有準時回家而抗議著。「你知道你今天遲到了一小時吧，小臣？」

「你不是自己也玩得很開心嗎？」佐久早不以為意地回嘴，邊伸手摸向面前一絲不掛的下身。宮侑的性器從很早開始就已經微勃，即使遲遲沒能等到慰藉也依然如此，佐久早就只輕撫了一下，宮軟糯的悶哼便在頭頂上響起。

然而他的目標不是這裡。他將他的臀部抬高，使宮整個人都倒向後方。接著他的指尖再向後，手臂幾乎貼緊在宮侑的大腿內側，沒有被換下的襯衫只隨意地捲起，因此交疊在一塊的皺摺不斷地磨蹭起那方嬌嫩的肌膚。宮侑被這突如其來的快意逼得低吟起來，斷斷續續的。於此同時佐久早的指尖觸碰到同樣敏感的後庭，他摸索著，那裡柔軟得好比破碎的薔薇花瓣還流淌著花汁，當中還夾帶著清晨冰冷的露珠。他不由得思忖薔薇叢後還藏了些什麼。裡面放了什麼，他問道。

宮侑睜開原先半瞇的眼睛，像剛從情慾裡甦醒，雙頰還帶著紅意。自他瞳底流露出的狡黠瞬間成了把利箭，倏地就將佐久早連同自己還正跳動的心臟一併射穿。他的腿纏上佐久早的腰間，拉著他與自己接連躺臥在沙發，他的下顎幾乎依靠在他的胸上。

「現在沒有喔。」宮侑嘴上說著，手裡卻按耐不住地伸往佐久早同樣勃起的下體，「但等等要放這個進來。」

佐久早望著宮侑比先前任何一瞬都來得通紅的臉頰，他心想，這完全可以當作這一整年最令人欲罷不能的畫面之一。他坐在沙發上，襯衫早已被宮以不公平的名義給搶走，他很清楚那人只是對自己目前的處境感到羞赧，所以要讓他也和他一樣赤裸才情願。皮膚就這麼暴露在四周愈發滾燙的空氣裡，連同呼吸也因沸騰而逐漸變得粗重。宮站在他面前，難得扭捏地瞪著他，卻還是堅持要裝出一副泰然的模樣。他不由得覺得好笑。自己的愛人無論何時都還是小孩子脾氣。

「臣是什麼時候學壞了？居然連這個都有？」宮侑像是終於忍不住似的調侃起佐久早來。他一邊說一邊將自己身後的狐狸尾巴給拉了起來，滿臉的難以置信。就在十五分鐘前，佐久早是如何逼迫自己跪在沙發上敞開雙腿，他可沒忘得這麼快，在對方幾乎能將他燙傷的目光下，他緩緩的把這玩意插進自己體內，接著用它玩弄自己將近十分鐘。

「你是狐狸啊。」佐久早不以為意地聳了聳肩，「而且侑，這裡能影響到我的只有你一個。」

他剛說完，宮侑便一副支支吾吾的模樣，即使知道佐久早言下之意涵蓋了所有好的和壞的，可他還是可恥地心動了。最後宮侑選擇放棄，順從地跟著佐久早拉動自己的動作更往他身上靠近。那這個呢。片刻後，他依舊忍不住拉了拉脖子上的項圈以及鐵鏈問道。皮革製的項圈邊粗硬地磨蹭著他的喉結，不算太疼，可他仍為此感到一陣羞恥。

「你不是突然打開什麼開關吧？」宮侑瞪大眼睛質問著，「最好不要給我說要出去散步這種鬼話。」

「要去嗎？感覺不錯。」佐久早挑起眉，在看見宮侑立刻就變了臉色後，他又開口，同時伸手打向對方圓潤的臀部。「我看你很興奮的樣子啊。」

「閉嘴，渾蛋。」宮侑在一聲低吟後咬牙切齒地罵道。他能感覺到體內的肛塞因為佐久早方才的動作而滑動，正不上不下地頂著自己。他再次怒視愛人，可在對視裡率先敗下陣來的也是他自己。他湊近面前的雙唇，在同佐久早接吻前他先噬咬起對方的下唇，嘴裡含糊不清地道，「那要我也咬一下其他地方嗎？」

宮侑拿自己的虎牙輕咬著佐久早的唇，他打開唇齒間的柵欄，將放入屬於他的飼養員灼熱的舌尖。佐久早有些粗魯地闖入那同樣柔軟濕熱的領地，並攪亂了它，如打亂一池春水使得情潮翻湧。他吸吮著宮的呼吸，舌苔不斷摩挲那人的上顎，妄圖將其磨平。後來，他的動作變得越發緩慢，宮的吐息也跟著越發混亂，宮侑幾乎就快窒息，像在深海裡向下跌宕的鯨。他想，也許自己就快被佐久早給吻死了。

「不是說要咬別的地方嗎，憑你這樣？」佐久早在對方真的即將喘不過氣前停下了這個吻，望著有些暈眩的宮侑，他毫不留情地嘲笑起來。

可想而知，不服氣的宮侑只猛地將他推翻，並且整個人癱軟在他身體上。他先是以自己的下體磨蹭著佐久早的，兩人都硬得不行，雙雙靠在一起撫慰的動作令他們皆不約而同地發出聲嘆息。可現在就射出來還太早了。於是宮侑繼續向下挪動，身上的皮帶以及尾巴全磨在佐久早的皮膚，一切就彷彿要燒了起來似的。從兩人交錯的肌膚開始，一路向內裡焚毀，血肉是可燃物，在他們體內流淌的愛意則成了最好的助燃品。最後兩人終將成為灰燼，直至他兩人的靈魂皆把彼此吞噬，於是塵將歸塵，土亦歸土。

宮侑停在佐久早的褲頭旁，他深知戀人脾性，因此他只用手拉下那人的拉鍊和褲子，可在他打算俯下頭去舔舐佐久早內褲那高鼓的區域時，他卻猛地抓住他的頭髮。宮侑由下而上地看他，鼻息全打散在佐久早的下腹。臣臣是嫌髒嗎，他笑道。

先把內褲拉下來，他說。佐久早的聲音聽上去比以往更低沉，就和他注視宮侑白皙背脊的目光如出一轍。宮順著他的話用手拉下內褲。那要套保險套再口嗎，他趴在他的性器旁問道。佐久早摸著他的髮梢。你想要嗎，他反問。宮侑真的很喜歡佐久早將選擇權遞給自己的時候，每回他的心臟都會落下一拍，掉進他愛人的懷裡。他沒有說話，而是從旁拿出幾個保險套扔在沙發上，爾後用嘴直接替佐久早套上並且吞吐了起來。

佐久早自喉頭發出聲難耐的慰嘆，他的手還停留在宮的後頸，正輕柔地摩挲著。他的目光是深淵的黑色，指尖是宮侑髮梢的金黃，他居高臨下地凝視起對方正半闔雙眼吞吐著自己的模樣。頓時間，佐久早的眼神成了愛情靈藥的紅色，又或者是宮侑雙眸的澄金色，不斷在對方潮濕的肌膚流連。他伸手撫慰他的心臟，順著那人的脊骨一路輾轉，最後落在狐狸尾巴的根部，他將指尖轉往那座島嶼間的幽谷中探索。

「嗯⋯⋯」被堵住嘴的悶哼顯得格外黏膩，宮侑還含著佐久早的陰莖，粗大的柱體幾乎佔滿他的口腔，沒能來得及嚥下的唾液全順著縫隙流了下來，當中還夾雜著味道不怎麼樣的潤滑油，將他的嘴唇弄得一塌糊塗。他抬眸，眼底盡是嗔怪。

「繼續，收起你的牙，要是咬到你就完蛋了。」佐久早輕壓宮侑的後腦，隨即順了順他有些凌亂的頭髮，充滿慰藉的，於是他也從善如流地蹭起自己的掌心。他一向很吃這一套，佐久早忍不住想。他隻手拉起宮脖頸上的項圈牽繩，另一隻手則以指腹不斷輕撫那人凹陷的腰窩。

宮不住地顫抖，全身的毛孔都因為佐久早而叫囂著。那聽來像是暴風，他渾身都起了雞皮疙瘩。佐久早的力道用得太輕，就如同拿隻鵝毛筆在自己的軀體上描繪那般。因此他成了一塊畫布，筆直的脊骨是山脈，或大或小的斑痕則是飛舞的茶花瓣。宮侑每一吋肌理都散發著香氣，四處皆是求歡的信息，他自己也聞到了，沒等佐久早調笑他便收緊喉嚨，最終他的山嵐將他籠罩，以影子覆蓋了他，白雲也遮掩住山峰。

他仍舔舐著佐久早的性器，從囊袋一路向頂端滑動，挑逗般用舌苔重重碾過對方的馬眼，並如願聽見佐久早暗啞的低哼。他得意極了，腰不自覺地左右搖動了起來。宮侑的目光陡然撲進佐久早再次變得深邃的眼眸，他還在笑著，眼尾沾染大片嫣紅色，裡頭流轉的汪洋也正大浪未止。

「現在要插進來嗎，檢查看看我有沒有洗乾淨？」宮侑故意趴在佐久早半軟的陰莖旁說話。濕漉漉的目光以及滾燙的呼吸倏地成了最佳催情劑。他轉眸看向一旁再次硬挺的肉棒，無法自持地揚起笑來。宮侑將身子從卧姿改為坐式，雙臂就這麼環上佐久早的肩頭，而胸前捆綁著的皮帶則貼緊在他的胸膛，他忍不住嘴裡的輕喘，只因自己的臀正刻意地磨蹭起對方的下體，動作卻緩慢得令人煎熬。

「不乾淨嗎？你是不是忘了你還塞著這個？」佐久早毫無芥蒂地接受對方充滿挑釁的一切行為。他也輕笑著，手掌難得粗暴地掐住宮侑臀上的軟肉，並且拉扯還放置在他體內的尾巴。「就這麼喜歡嗎？」

宮侑面色一僵。才沒有，他回答。他幾乎沒有思考便反駁，不過目前自身的處境也沒能給予他思考的時間。他咬了咬下唇，佐久早方才那一下使後面的肛塞移位，正巧頂在那隨時能令自己抓狂的點上。裡面的錐頭，或者隨便什麼，反正就是含在他穴裡的那玩意早已和自己的體溫融合，以至於宮侑在玩脫的時候確確實實把它忘得一乾二淨。他咬牙，並嚴重懷疑佐久早就是故意的，自己此時渾身僵硬的樣子都是他所樂見的。

要我拿出來嗎，侑。佐久早傾身在他的耳邊低語，微熱的風聲穿梭於他金色的髮梢之間，最終竄進他的耳蝸裡，霎時引起一場烈火將他再次燃燒。宮侑下意識地縮了縮脖子，他的耳根已然通紅了大片，正隨風向著他的後頸又或是雙頰延伸。他瞪著佐久早，眼底卻像是掉入了火花，高溫的焰火既刺目又漂亮得驚人。

侑。他的愛人再一次以唇舌吐露他的名字。好煩，太煩了。宮侑心想。佐久早明知他有多麼喜歡聽他喊自己的名字，像這樣在他耳畔邊低笑而且輕語，簡直是將他早早沉淪的肉體再一把推往懸崖。他不會抗拒，因此便這麼墜落，在尖石峭壁間翻滾然後粉碎，最終也只有佐久早一人能認出面目全非的自己。

宮侑還正瞪著佐久早的雙眼。他覺得自己就快受不了了，只想一口把對方給吞下。於是他靠近他的下唇，張嘴就咬了下去。在聽見對方有些不滿的喊了他的全名後，他又迷戀。宮特別喜歡佐久早喚完自己的那個尾音，明明就和其他人喊出毫無兩樣，但感覺上又截然不同。他覺得自己想要這個人想得不得了，同時他也講了出口。

事情發展到現在這個狀態，說實話宮侑並不是沒有猜到，只是他沒能想像到佐久早聖臣是真的做得出來。那懸在他脖子上已久的大刀終於砍了下來，他感覺自己的身軀以及頭顱就這麼分開，腦袋是冷的，而底下的軀幹還是滾燙。他興奮得要命，他還是得承認。尤其是當佐久早用了些力氣拉動牽繩的時候，金屬相互撞擊的聲響就好像信號彈，向著天際發信的同時也敲響了他。

宮侑低頭看了眼渾身赤裸的自己，手掌忍不住緊抓著錮住自己喉頸的項圈。它晃動著，被惡狠狠地拉響，並引著他往房子的一隅走去。剛高潮過的性器早在不知不覺間再次站了起來，宮忽然覺得自己此刻大概是本能更勝理智，他幾乎紅透了臉，且掉在慾望裡頭。

侑，你看看你是什麼樣子。佐久早忽然開口，整個人轉向他，因此輕飄飄的呼吸也盡數落於宮侑的耳畔，他就此被拉回人間。他轉頭，並從電視螢幕的倒映裡看見自己。被這樣對待卻還是這麼興奮嗎，佐久早又說。愛人的手撫摸上自己的面頰，接著向下，停留在他脖頸上的項圈，一手揉捏起被皮革包裹起的乳首。宮侑自喉間發出一聲短促的哼聲，那雙動情的眼睛還含帶著春潮，正目不轉睛地盯著佐久早。

「臣臣⋯⋯」宮侑將頭抵上近在眼前的肩頭，嘴裡軟糯地低語，「拿出來好不好⋯⋯呃、真的受不了了⋯⋯」

「把什麼東西拿出來？」佐久早隻手移往宮濕漉漉的後頸，指甲正輕刮著他的汗液，指腹則撥弄起他細碎的髮梢。「你要說清楚啊，侑，不然我怎麼會知道你指的是什麼。」

「你這傢伙⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯」宮侑先是咬了咬嘴唇，接著像是不甘心似的輕啃了口愛人的鎖骨，卻絲毫不起任何威脅作用。最後他放棄，聲調越發甜膩。「裡面⋯⋯把跳蛋跟肛塞⋯⋯哈、拿出來⋯⋯」

誰的裡面。魔鬼的聲音使勁逗弄他，好似不把他徹底毀滅抑或是臨近瘋魔便不會甘願停下一樣，於是他還佇立在深淵面前，紅了大片的眼眸將一切幽暗盡收其中，他仍尋著最佳落點等著隨時墜落。宮侑幾乎整個人都窩在佐久早懷裡。他有些氣急敗壞地罵他，接著態度還是軟了下來。從我的裡面，他的聲音開始顫抖。

乖孩子。佐久早忽地輕笑出聲，形狀姣好的唇所吐露的字眼卻讓宮侑差點就這樣高潮。他顫抖得更加顯著，在意識到自己有多麼像條倍受寵愛的赤狐後，他腿腳發軟，連站都站得搖搖晃晃。佐久早伸手攬住他的腰間，幾乎是咬著他的耳根說話。但再忍耐一下，至少得走到玄關吧。摯愛在他的耳邊落下個難耐的親吻，宮侑確信自己根本無從拒絕。真的要走出去嗎，他有些緊張地問。那就要看你表現了，佐久早只摸了摸他耳後回答。

宮侑緩緩地走在佐久早面前，他感覺到頸後的鏈子再次被拉了起來，並且不斷磨蹭發出聲響，同時他也能清晰地感受到愛人在自己背脊逡巡的目光。那宛若把銳利的刀就此出鞘，硬生生劃開他皮膚敞露出裡頭血淋淋的肉與鈍骨，他滾燙的血液幾近流淌了一地，頃刻間，火花便盛放並將觸手可及之處全數焚燒。佐久早的身體肯定不像自己的一樣灼熱，宮侑心想，要是那人給他一個涼爽的擁抱，再立即將他粗大的肉棒插入他裡面就再好不過了。

最後他踉蹌的步伐停下在大門前，宮侑一手摸上門把，另隻手扶著門板，他整個身子都靠在上頭，試圖讓自己充滿熱氣的軀體得以降溫。忍耐已久的下體於此同時也貼緊在冰冷的金屬門上，他有些難耐地發出聲嘆慰，可這卻更像是罌粟毒那般使人變得貪婪。宮侑再也忍不住了，他情不自禁地挺起腰來，晶瑩的體液於暗色門板上頭留下道道水光，黏膩的水聲頓時迴盪在狹小的玄關裡。他沉浸在情慾的一雙眼睛舒爽得都半瞇起來，歡愉的呻吟也成了迴聲，於是墜海的人越來越下沉，在岸上的人還清醒著但即將瘋魔。

「你還要看多久、哈啊⋯⋯」宮侑的動作未停，潮紅的臉轉向還站在地墊上頭，眼色卻深沉得好比世界深處的沼澤般的佐久早說道。「不過來嗎？」

佐久早深深嘆了口氣，隨即走向宮並一把抓住他的頭髮向後一扯，咬著牙便說道：「這是什麼新型的折磨法嗎？宮侑？」

宮侑在佐久早稍顯粗暴地扯動他頭髮的同時也射了出來，他喘起粗氣，腰半軟了下來，渾身都帶著饜足的氣息，不久後那股氣息急不可待的大幅轉變，像是糖果屋在一座漆黑森林之中兀自香甜，始終吸引著人踏足。

「才不是。」他笑了起來，接著拿自己的臀去觸碰佐久早硬得發疼的性器，甚至擺動起腰肢，「臣⋯⋯把裡面東西都拿出來，快點插我⋯⋯」

你就是在報復我。佐久早很難得的罵了聲很髒的髒話，逗得宮侑再一次笑了起來。就說不是了啦，他反駁。當佐久早伸手摸向自己被忽略已久的後穴時，宮侑劇烈地抖了一下，對方將他的反應盡收眼底，手裡的動作卻停了下來，只將陰莖放到他的後腰上摩挲幾下。既然這樣你就自己拿出來，佐久早說。一邊將指腹流連於宮侑潮濕的軀體，最後輕拍他下塌的腰窩。你才是在報復我吧，宮侑回嘴道。他有些氣急敗壞，但同時他也感到既羞恥又無比興奮。

宮侑咬唇，顫抖著摸索自己的身體，在佐久早侵略的視線裡以兩指扒開臀瓣，被堵起的後庭暴露在空氣裡並且瑟縮，一併將隱匿其中花囊裸露出來，幽徑入口還沾著早些時候所留下的透明露珠。宮侑再次忍起呻吟，先是把尾巴一口氣拉了出來，有些重量的金屬落在地板發出了響聲，牽著絲的剔透花蜜也滴滴答答地掉在他身下。再來是猶在他體內不斷消磨自己理智的跳蛋，它跳動不停，宛如一扁平的石塊被扔向水面飄移，在激起圈圈漣漪後才肯沉寂於湖泊之中。宮的手指擠進體內，嬌嫩的穴肉濕潤得暢行無阻，他只覺得煎熬，理智什麼的全成為笑話，他甚至感覺自己就快要摸到裡頭血色的內臟。

「別自己又玩了起來。」佐久早在他反覆掙扎的時刻伸手打向他圓潤雙臀，宮侑猛然驚叫。他幾乎就快碰到那跳蛋了，但佐久早一出手，便讓自己一瞬間失去所有方向。操，他罵了出來。感覺自己又軟下幾分，就像因熱潮而逐漸融化的奶油，再次於愛人的掌心散為一灘油水，接著分離。

為了讓這不可理喻的慾海得以傾瀉，他垂頸，伸手再次將身體展開在佐久早面前，以穴口嚙咬對方的龜頭。因久放肛塞而顯得有些艷紅的洞口緊緊含著佐久早的前端，他對此而皺起眉，抬手便將指尖擠進鮮奶油中央那唯一一顆鮮嫩欲滴的草莓裡，接著攪動，直至脆弱的果肉被他的甲片撚爛成細水。他聽著宮侑隱忍下來的低吟，隨後一把抓住跳蛋的尾部並猛地抽出，宮的喘息因此加重了不少。

「轉過來。」佐久早拉起愛人幾乎軟成春水的軀體，如雲朵將水珠納入懷中。在宮侑伸手勾搭上自己的肩膀後，他看見一張微微打開的嘴，於是他隨對方所渴望的那樣親吻他，沒有任何遲疑的。同一時間他也將自己慾火高漲的陰莖擠入宮侑體內，急不可耐又慢條斯理，他嘆息似的低喘悠長而粗重。

他們之間難得的沒有阻隔，肉貼著肉相互摩擦，一切細微的觸感皆清晰得令人頭皮發麻，自性器直直衝往大腦。佐久早是這樣，宮侑也同樣如此，所謂的理智正被兩人接連放棄，那正是此時此刻最不需要的東西。宮侑抱著佐久早的脖頸，且在對方耳畔邊連綿不斷地喘息。他整個人都掛在愛人身上，無論是軀幹又或者是兩條腿，唯一能夠立足的地方只有和佐久早相連的後穴，以及他托住自己臀部的雙手。他興奮得就跟瘋了似的，灼燙的呼吸再次點燃佐久早的頸窩，在風的煽動下蔓延了起來，向著尚未被淋濕的乾柴延伸而去。

「臣、啊⋯⋯可以了，再用力一點⋯⋯」宮侑低啞的吟哦持續煽動著佐久早。他思忖著這個訊號來得有些太晚，或者該說他們早就該像這樣大力抽插還有被撞得直顫，大張大合。宮的腳趾盡數蜷縮了起來，連同濕漉漉的頭顱也一併向後仰去，軟糯的呻吟因佐久早的律動而猛地變調，聽上去就如同失了音準的鋼琴正在被演奏，既破碎又如魔音傳耳。他嗚咽出聲，雙腿不自覺地關闔，像是顆欲掙扎回歸海面的蚌，宮侑花了幾秒才回想起自己的處境，他又再將雙腿向外展開，裸露出自己最為隱秘的蚌肉。

情人充滿欣忭的聲音宛若一無法附和的曲調，幾個音節卻是想像不到的腥羶。宮侑的性器硬挺著，前端接連不斷地滲出透明體液，被佐久早和他自己的腹部夾在中間磨蹭。在前後夾擊間，宮感覺自己正因這些無法掌控的快意逼得幾近癡狂，他再也壓抑不住嘴邊放肆的呻吟聲。

「叫這麼大聲，是想讓鄰居都知道你被幹得多爽嗎？」佐久早有些忍無可忍地捏起宮侑下顎。他的愛人眼神是迷離的，只有自己的身影在那之中兀自清晰，四周還圍繞著碎光。他仍舊用力地頂弄著宮侑，耳邊盡是對方自靈魂湧出的吶喊，他重重壓過藏於成簇的白玫瑰身後的一朵紅色薔薇，紅得如是血，又如那人渴求了一夜的熱望。毀了它，有個聲響叫囂著。佐久早毫不留情地撞在花蕾上頭，直到確實將其就此碾碎。

「哈啊、深一點⋯⋯」宮侑忽然感覺自己很像一個終身跋涉的香客，在生命枯竭之際，終尋得一座有如世外桃源的神廟。他小幅度地擺動起腰肢，完全不計後果地使用佐久早來撫慰自己。晶瑩的水漬一道接一道流下，宮在對方的瞪視裡露出狡黠的笑容，接著瞇起眼並急促地呼吸，頃刻後便在佐久早的腹面上射精且絞緊了後穴。

你完蛋了，佐久早惡狠狠地說道。他把宮侑的雙臀更往旁扒開，好讓中間那被自己性器撐大的洞口得以展露無遺。他加大了力氣，一下子頂進最深處，懷裡的人頓時成為刀俎上的魚肉任憑他處置。而宮侑在突如其來的刺激下渾身都在痙攣，喉結也不停顫動，來不及咽下的唾液順延他濕潤的唇角滑落，終和他的汗液混合在一塊。宮幾乎頭昏腦脹，低吟越發甜膩。他渾身都是濕的，就像真的整個人墜入愛河流往慾海，最後滅頂於海灣裡，也淹沒於佐久早懷裡。水珠在他漂亮的肌肉上跳動，爾後在碰上皮帶的瞬間消失無蹤，他每一處的毛孔都因此張開，卻發散著貪婪的氣息。宮朝佐久早伸出通紅的舌頭，如願得到一個能使他更加瘋魔的親吻，他嚙咬著他的下唇以及舌尖，最後又再被佐久早報復回來。

他在抽動個幾下後將陰莖從宮侑溫熱的體內拔出，白濁因此盡數噴灑在宮的身上，四散於他白皙的胸腹，甚至也濺到他的下頜。這時宮侑終於得以重歸地面，他幾乎癱軟成一地春色的泥濘，渾身上下都還帶著方才歡愉過後的潮紅。好累，他喊著。他想佐久早抱他起來，又或者只需要扶他一下就行，畢竟地板實在是冷得他立馬起了大片雞皮疙瘩。佐久早是蹲了下來，卻是以依然深沉的目光逡巡起他的軀體，隨後伸手撫平自己身上的體液。爽嗎，他問道，指尖捻起白濁並探進宮同樣濕熱的口腔，甚至輕刮起他粗糙的舌面。爽死了，宮侑饜足地笑了起來。

在佐久早抽出手指前，宮一面笑一面用牙輕咬了下他的指尖。他沒敢太大力，以至於這就同隻初生的狐狸還未長出尖牙的一個吻似的。佐久早像是笑了，接著也在他的唇角輕輕一吻。宮侑忽地覺得自己的心臟被填滿，卻變得太重，而逐漸滑進愛河裡等待著有天沉沒。對方示意著自己抬頭，於是宮侑乖順的照做，愛人的指尖小心翼翼地取下他頸上的項圈，接著是束在上身的皮帶。道道紅痕盤踞在他原先白皙的皮膚上，四處散落著水光以及白液，這使他看上去更顯得糜爛不堪，又讓人想再把他壓在身下，然後把他弄哭，讓他痙攣再顫抖不止。

要去浴室再來一發嗎，宮侑問著，像是對佐久早再次變得危險起來的目光渾然不知。他是曉得的，當然沒有人會比他更清楚了。那雙眼眸此時就彷彿是在一片暗色裡閃爍，是雙屬於狼的掠食者的眼睛。他無所畏懼，只是在愛人的眸光之中微笑。先洗澡，佐久早回答。於是宮侑從地上重新站穩了步伐，抬腳就跟著佐久早往浴室走去。那你記得要給我一些獎勵，小臣。宮最後笑著說道。


End file.
